Un Sentimiento Unico
by Kim Juvia
Summary: SasuSaku- Tras la boda de Naruto, Sakura se cuestiona si debe seguir esperando por Sasuke y una noche se encuentra con el pelinegro, de esta manera el Uchiha abrirá sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa. Los invito a leer (:
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! les traigo otra historia, esta vez de Sasuke & Sakura, definitivamente amo esta pareja.**

 **Aviso: Los personajes no me pertecen, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama (:**

 **UN SENTIMIENTO UNICO**

Sasuke no había asistido a la boda de su mejor amigo, tampoco mandaba alguna noticia suya; habían pasado dos años desde aquel _"Te veré pronto_ " y ese gesto con los dedos; ella lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado el día anterior, atesoraba ese recuerdo junto con los otros importantes para ella, en la que se incluían aquellos con el Equipo 7.

Su vida era monótona, la mayor parte del día la pasaba en el Hospital hasta altas horas de la noche, hacia el mismo recorrido de regreso a su casa; caminar por aquellas calles de la aldea. A veces se cuestionaba si debía seguir esperándolo, si quizá el ya estuviera realizando su propia vida y al pensar así más se deprimía.

Cierta noche, Sakura caminaba rumbo a su casa después de un día muy agitado en el Hospital, pero sin querer se desvió y termino en aquella _banca_ , se sentó en ella y comenzó a recordar los momentos con Sasuke, los buenos, porque si lo hubieron durante su estadía en el Equipo 7 por ejemplo; y también los malos, cuando la oscuridad se apodero de él y no escuchaba razones, tuvo un flashback hasta el momento que le confiesa por segunda vez sus sentimientos y este la encierra en su genjutsu, ella aún se pregunta por qué lo hizo y posteriormente cuando se va de la aldea hacia su camino de redención y Sasuke le dijo aquellas palabras con un poke en la frente.

La pelirrosa realmente se cuestiona si aquello realizado por el Uchiha fue una promesa, tan perdida en sus pensamientos miro hacia el cielo nocturno y sintió como caían unas suaves gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos jade…decidió limpiarse el rostro y caminar hacia su departamento, mas no se dio cuenta que unos ojos negros la miraban fijamente hasta que ella desapareció de su alcance.

Transcurrieron algunos días desde aquella noche, Sakura seguía con el mismo ritmo en su vida, pareciera que sus ojos jade perdían ese brillo característico y sus amigos se habían dado cuenta y también sabían el motivo, pero por mucho tiempo que habían intentado hacerla olvidar el porqué de su _problema_ , ella seguía igual.

\- _"_ _Rayos ya es medianoche, bien mañana continuare con el proceso de estos antídotos, lo bueno es que he avanzado gran parte"_ – dijo Sakura al percatarse la hora en su reloj de su escritorio; _"Si Naruto o Ino me vieran aun acá ya estarían regañándome"_ – alego con una sonrisa triste.

Se cambió su bata y salió del Hospital, caminaba despacio por las vacías calles de Konoha y sin darse cuenta había llegado nuevamente a aquella _banca,_ rio para sí misma pues le parecía un dejavu, se sentó y empezó a sentir la brisa fresca de la noche con la imagen de Sasuke en su cabeza.

Decidió irse a su departamento pues tenía que llegar temprano al Hospital, así que se levantó rápidamente y cuando comenzó a caminar, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a tensarse.

\- " _Sakura",_ escucho, ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar pero pensó si tal vez estaba alucinando o si era algún ninja renegado como le sucedió anteriormente haciéndose pasar por Sasuke.

\- _"_ _Sakura",_ volvió a oír, a lo que ella volteo mecánicamente y se quedó boquiabierta; frente a ella tenía al Uchiha en persona, o al menos lo parecía físicamente. – _"¿Sa…Sasuke-kun?"_ fue todo lo que dijo en ese momento.

El pelinegro se acercó hacia ella y le hizo el poke en la frente, Sakura supo inmediatamente que se trataba de el definitivamente, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, " _Tadaima Sakura",_ fue lo que le dijo el Uchiha. _"Okaeri Sasuke-kun"_ pronuncio la ojijade con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sakura tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y así lo hizo, a lo que Sasuke no se apartó, solo poso su mentón sobre su cabeza. _–"Sasuke-kun, tienes que reportarte con el sexto, Kakashi-sensei y también Naruto estarán felices, ay pero horas son, primero debes descansar, ¿tienes algún lugar donde quedarte? Puedes quedarte en mi departamento…"_ – paro al decir las últimas palabras ruborizándose.

Sasuke no había olvidado lo habladora que era Sakura, hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, que sorprendió a la pelirrosa y agrego: _"Esta bien"._

Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el departamento de Sakura, llegando ahí la ojijade le sirvió té y le preparo el baño indicándole que podía dormir acomodarse en su sala. A la mañana siguiente acompaño a Sasuke hacia la torre del Hokage, encontrándose con Naruto en el camino pues estaba cerca de Ichiraku, este se sorprendió de verlos juntos y comenzó a reclamarle cómicamente porque no fue a verlo a el primero, recordando inmediatamente que ya era un hombre casado. Sakura los dejo cuando se encontraron con el sexto y se disculpó que tenía que retirarse porque debía ir al Hospital.

Naruto le hacía miles de preguntas a lo que Sasuke respondía con su típico monosílabo "Hmp" o con respuestas breves, Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara, hablaron de los temas pendientes y viendo que el barrio Uchiha aún no estaba completamente reparado, le entrego unas llaves del departamento en el que estaría provisionalmente.

Sasuke se instaló y empezaba a ver sobre la reparación del barrio Uchiha, durante ese tiempo también frecuentaba con Sakura, ya sea por un examen de rutina, o simplemente porque la pelirrosa se ofreció a ayudarlo en la reparación, aportando ideas sobre decoración o cocinándole; e increíblemente Sasuke había aceptado.

El rostro de Sakura irradiaba felicidad y eso era muy notorio para todos aquellos que la conocían. Pasado algún tiempo acabo la reparación del barrio Uchiha y Sasuke se instaló ahí, siempre recordando la memoria de sus padres e Itachi, Sakura iba a preparar la comida y dejar limpia o arreglar la casa, ella misma se sorprendió de lo mucho que Sasuke se había abierto al menos con ella, claro no era muy hablador pero podía entablar una conversación.

Una noche después de la cena, Sakura había terminado de fregar los servicios y estaba por retirarse, Sasuke la acompaño a su departamento y antes de llegar le dijo " _Gracias Sakura"_

-" _No te preocupes Sasuke-kun",_ respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en su rostro. _– "Hmp…Sakura tengo algo importante que decirte…me iré nuevamente de la aldea, tengo una misión que solo yo puedo realizarlo"._ La pelirrosa comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho, sabia de todos modos que ese momento llegaría, ¿Quién era ella para Sasuke?, solo una compañera de equipo, era obvio para ella que el pelinegro no sentía lo mismo por ella; sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Sakura no sabía que responder y el Uchiha al percatarse que la ojijade estallaría en lágrimas se acercó más a ella.

 _-"Sigues siendo una molestia, Sakura, aun sigues llorando"_ – hablo Sasuke, la pelirrosa dejo caer sus lágrimas un poco sorprendida ante las palabras de este.

-" _Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, sé que es tu deber como un shinobi de Konoha"_

 _-"Sakura, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que me acompañes en mi viaje…Eres una importante persona para mi"_ Sakura se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba y su cerebro estaba asimilando cada palabra dicha por el pelinegro. Este se acercó hacia ella y con su único brazo la abrazo y le dijo _algo_ cerca de su odio que hizo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara.

Sakura lloraba de felicidad, era feliz no lo podía negar, nunca se imaginó que Sasuke le diría aquello, _"Si Sasuke-kun";_ este sonrió de medio lado y le hizo el típico gesto del poke en la frente. "Mañana paso por ti temprano, para hablar con Kakashi, te enteraras de todo sobre la misión"; se despidieron y esa noche Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño por los momentos acontecidos hace poco, definitivamente pensaba que era un sueño, uno tan real.

Al día siguiente llegaron a la torre Hokage, la misión fue explicada y Sasuke argumento que necesitaba un ninja medico en su misión por ello eligió a Sakura. Kakashi sonrió dentro de la máscara, estaba feliz por sus alumnos, los sentimientos de Sakura habían alcanzado a Sasuke, tuvieron un par de días para hacer los preparativos de su viaje-misión. Naruto también estaba feliz por sus compañeros, sabía que Sasuke también amaba a Sakura, aunque este no lo dijese, después de todo el rubio era su mejor amigo. En ese par de días mientras Sakura ayudaba a Sasuke con los preparativos ambos estaban más unidos, el pelinegro no era de expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad y cuando le dijo "Te amo,Sakura" a su oído, la pelirrosa no pudo ver el sonrojo que también tenía el Uchiha. A partir de ese momento comenzaron su relación.

Pasaron los dos días y en el momento de la partida, Kakashi y Naruto los despidieron en la entrada de la aldea, y asi empezaba el viaje de Sasuke y Sakura Haruno, futura Uchiha.

 **Pense hacer un one-short pero me salio un poco largo, si les gusto pueden dejarme un review, o si desean que haga una continuación de un segundo capitulo n.n**

 **Nos leemos, Kim Juvia (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa! Gracias por sus rewievs, me inspiran a seguir continuando; aca les traigo un segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado (:**

 **Liceth: Aca el segundo capitulo, gracias por comentar, espeto te guste n.n**

 **Saynah: Gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón; en este cap trato de explicar mejor su desarrollo, espero te guste n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

 **Sin mas, los invito a leer (:**

 **Capitulo II:**

Ambos comenzaron su viaje-misión que también era como el inicio formal de su relación, de hecho una media extraña, llevaban un par de semanas viajando y casi no había algún contacto, más que unos pequeños roces a lo que Sakura se alejaba rápidamente; estos gestos habían sido notados por Sasuke que se sorprendió de la actitud de Sakura, ya que en el pasado ella andaba siempre _"invadiendo su espacio personal"._

Caía la noche y se disponían acampar a la intemperie; Sakura mientras caminaba tropezó con alguna rama del suelo y se apoyó en el pelinegro – _"Sasuke-kun, lo siento"_ – _"Hmp"_ , fue la respuesta del azabache y Sakura se alejó, siguieron caminando. Sasuke quería preguntarle porque hacia eso, es cierto que no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal, pero ella es distinta, era su novia ¿no?, hasta Naruto le abrazaba y se ponía tan cerca de él.

Cuando preparaban las cosas para acampar, hablaban trivialidades, como el clima, cuál sería la próxima parada y cosas así, en el tiempo que Sasuke estaba en la aldea y Sakura lo acompañaba las conversaciones también eran las mismas seguidas por un silencio que poco a poco dejo de ser incómodo. Era cierto que la ojiverde quería tener una relación como todos, una _"normal",_ pero Sasuke no era muy expresivo, es mas en todo ese tiempo no se habían dado ni un solo beso.

Sasuke observo que la pelirrosa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos; _-"Sakura_ ", al tercer llamado, recién la ojiverde hizo caso, _-"Dime Sasuke-kun",_ _-"Que es lo que pasa"_ , pregunto el pelinegro mirándola fijamente.

 _-"No es nada",_ respondió la aludida con una sonrisa falsa.

 _-"Sakura, sé que estas mintiendo…aunque no creas he aprendido a leer tus ojos"_

La aludida lo miro sorprendida, y antes de poder continuar, el pelinegro la interrumpió; _-"Sakura, he visto cómo te alejas de mí_ ", a lo que la pelirrosa respondió rápidamente; _-"No, Sasuke-kun, es solo que…solo que no quiero seguir siendo una molestia para ti"_ y al decirlo una lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, se regañó a sí misma, pues se prometió no volver a llorar.

Sasuke la miro, sonrió de medio lado y hablo; _-"Seguirás siendo una molestia, mi molestia"_

La pelirrosa lo quedo mirando y se acercó hacia el abrazándolo, no le importó si quizá Sasuke la separaría; al contrario el pelinegro poso su mano sobre su cabeza lo que termino sorprendiéndola. _–"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun, gracias"_

 _-"Hmp…de hecho soy yo el que debo dar las gracias, Sakura, pensaba que ya no había esperanza para mí; pero el dobe, Kakashi y tú siempre estuvieron ahí, me salvaron"_

 _-"Sasuke-kun no tienes por qué preocuparte"; le dijo la ojijade con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; "Sasuke-kun, me preguntaba si tú me podrías contar que fue lo que hiciste todo este tiempo…quisiera que confíes más en mi"_

El pelinegro la miro asombrado y sonrió, se habían acomodado y se sentaron juntos; _-"Sakura, confió en ti créeme…hmp…de acuerdo veamos por donde empiezo…"_

Sasuke empezó contándole los entrenamientos con Orochimaru, de lo fuertes que eran, su estadía en su escondite, la interacción con Kabuto y todas las cosas relacionadas a ello; por esa noche solo hablaron de ese tema y se fueron a descansar, a la mañana siguiente continuaron con su viaje y cada noche se sentaban juntos mientras cenaban y Sasuke contaba sobre el tiempo que no estuvo en la aldea, le conto también la historia de su clan, así Sakura supo que el gesto que Sasuke le hacía en la frente era una muestra de amor; realmente ella se sentía muy feliz. La rutina de las noches eran las mismas, ya habían pasado seis meses de su viaje y la pelirrosa sintió verdaderamente que Sasuke definitivamente no era el mismo de hace años, sus sentimientos cambiaron, de hecho con ella él se abrió hasta contarle sus temores, sus miedos; y ella lo apaciguaba, ella era la que calmaba sus angustias y Sasuke se sentía en completa paz. Sakura tmnien le conto acerca de los difíciles entrenamientos con Tsunade y todas las cosas que sucedieron en la aldea en su ausencia.

Por su parte Sasuke que pensaba que no podía halla el camino de la salvación, agradeció profundamente la oportunidad que la vida le daba, no la desperdiciaría; amaba a Sakura, eso era un hecho pero no se lo volvió a decir desde aquel día en la aldea en que la acompañaba a casa. Él se planteó muchas cosas y recordó aquella ocasión en que se presentaba el Equipo 7 ante Kakashi; _"matar a alguien en específico"_ recordar aquello le daba profunda tristeza, el e Itachi fueron víctimas…después _"reconstruir mi clan_ ", podía hacerlo si, y tenía a la persona elegida, aquella mujer de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes, una belleza única, infinitamente bondadosa que nunca lo abandono y estaba dispuesta a todo para salvarlo; decidió que debía decirlo, al menos una vez más tenía que decirle a Sakura que la amaba y que aceptara casarse con él, después de todo aquella pelirrosa encontró sus sentimientos, él quería estar con ella y protegerla hasta que su vida le permitiera; además él no era ni un tonto, se había fijado perfectamente que Sakura no era esa niña de doce años que conoció, era una mujer, una realmente hermosa.

Cierto día mientras viajaban se percataron que los estaban siguiendo, de pronto se dieron cuenta que era una emboscada, con unos ninjas ladrones, que de hecho eran fuertes, pero olvidaron que se metieron con las personas equivocadas, después de todo Sakuke y Sakura eran reconocidos en casi todo el mundo shinobi, por su participación en la Última Gran Guerra Ninja, por haber sellado Kaguya, eran dos de los Sannin de Konoha de la nueva generación; así que esos ninjas ladrones fueron vencidos. Sin embargo en un ataque previo un ninja manipulaba el elemento viento lanzo un _"Fūton Ninpou Kaze no Yaiba"_ hacia Sakura, esta lo esquivo rápidamente y acumulando chakra en su puño le dio un fuerte golpe del cual no salió ileso, mientras tanto Sasuke se encargaba de los otros dos ladrones y dos clones de ellos, pues el otro clon también fue vencido por Sakura.

 _-"¿Estas bien?,_ pregunto Sasuke

 _-"Si Sasuke-kun, ¿tu?_

-" _Tambien"_ y retomaron su viaje

-" _Oh,no",_ dijo la pelirrosa

 _-"Sakura ¿Qué pasa?,_ hablo rápidamente Sasuke

 _-"No es nada, Sasuke-kun; solo es que mi traje está roto en la espalda, debió ser por el ataque de viento de aquel ninja"_

Sasuke le dio su capa para que se lo pusiera encima; - _"El pueblo está cerca, ahí descansaremos y veremos si pueden hacerte otro traje"._

 _-"Si, Sasuke-kun"_

Al llegar al pueblo Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que vaya primera a la posada que le señalo para que pudiera descansar y pasar la noche ahi, pues él tenía que hacer algo en el pueblo. Al llegar la noche Sakura, se empezó a preocupar porque Sasuke no aparecía; cuando estaba dispuesta a salir, se apareció.

 _-"Estaba preocupada"_

 _-"No te preocupes"_

 _-"Acabo de pedir la cena, sentémonos"_

 _-"Hmp"_

Ambos se sentaron y después de la cena Sasuke saco el paquete que tenía; _-"Se demoró más de lo que esperaba, toma"_

 _-"¿Qué es Sasuke-kun?_

 _-"Ábrelo"_

Sakura se ruborizo, era la primera vez que Sasuke le hacía un regalo, lo abrió ruborizada y se sorprendió al ver el contenido, era un nuevo traje ninja; ahora lo entendía Sasuke fue a conseguir uno nuevo para ella, ya que el que tenía estaba roto y sus otras ropas no eran muy cómodas para el viaje.

Sasuke sonrió al ver el rostro de Sakura; - _"Conocía este pueblo, durante mi viaje conocí al confeccionista, pues él me arreglaba mis trajes…mira bien tu traje Sakura"_

La pelirrosa volteo el traje y se sorprendió aún más pues al reverso de su traje estaba bordado el símbolo del Clan Uchiha; - _"Sasuke-kun…"_

 _-Sakura, sabes que no soy muy bueno en esto, pero entiendes verdad lo que quiero decirte?";_ y le mostro unos anillos que era de sus padres y tenía guardados para cuando llegara el momento.

Sakura lloraba pero de felicidad _–"Acepto Sasuke-kun"_ y lo abrazo.

Sasuke le hizo el poke en la frente y fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndose en un torpe beso, su primer beso de ambos.

 **Creo que esta historia tendrá** **un par de capítulos** **mas, espero que lo disfruten realmente, pueden dejar un rewiev, si desean comentarme algo, ustedes son mi inspiración, actualizare la próxima semana n.n**

 **Nos leemos, Kim Juvia (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gonmenasai por no publicar como les prometí, empezaron las clases en la universidad y con tantos trabajos no tenia mucho tiempo :c**

 **Pero aquí** **les traigo un nuevo capitulo :')**

 **Gracias por sus rewiev n.n**

 **liceht :** **Disculpa la demora, pero aquí** **el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfrutes c:**

 **Fraanciiscaa : Gracias por esperar, y aqui traigo la continuación c:**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama (:**

 **Sin mas los invito a leer n.n**

 **Capitulo III:**

Pasaron unas semanas desde la proposición de matrimonio, ambos seguían su viaje, pero la atmósfera era distinta, una que tan solo ellos lo disfrutaban. Debido a que tenían que continuar la misión, no podían regresar a la aldea para la ceremonia, además el camino de regreso era muy largo.

Llegaron hacia una aldea que se veía muy pacífica y tenía bonitos paisajes, era el lugar donde llevarían a cabo su pequeña ceremonia de casamiento; de hecho a Sasuke y a Sakura les hubiese encantado hacerlo en la aldea, donde se encontraban sus amigos, su familia; pero el deber los llamaba y no podían regresar, no por ahora.

Ya en la pequeña aldea los preparativos no eran los más lujosos, decidieron hacerlo sencillo, pero previamente Sasuke quería darle una sorpresa a Sakura, entregándole un paquete envuelto con un listón rojo.

 _-"Sakura, úsalo mañana para la ceremonia, hasta entonces no lo abras"_

 _-"Sasuke-kun es para mí, muchas gracias"_ respondió una sonrojada Sakura.

Pasaron la noche en una posada, después de cenar, fueron a dormir, ambos en habitaciones diferentes, ni uno de los dos podían conciliar el sueño, tenían tantos pensamientos, "mañana es el día", se repetían una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente muy temprano contactaron con el sacerdote del santuario, luego tanto Sasuke como Sakura fueron a vestirse, aunque no fuera una ceremonia lujosa ni tendría invitados, querían seguir la tradición.

Sakura abrió el paquete que le entrego Sasuke y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en su interior se encontraba un hermoso kimono blanco, ella pensaba que estarían en la ceremonia vestidos como siempre, no entendió del todo cuando Sasuke le dijo que harían una ceremonia tradicional.

Durante la ceremonia en el santuario, Sakura vestía un hermoso kimono blanco puro, su cabello rosa había crecido un poco y brillaba, su cerquillo era para el costado y llevaba un prendedor de una flor de cerezo en el lado derecho de su cabello cerca de su oreja, sus aretes hacían juego con su prendedor de cabello y su maquillaje que no era excesivo constaba de un brillo rosa en los labios, un poco de sombras y delineador negro que agrandaba más sus bellos ojos jade; Sakura se trató de arreglar con el poco maquillaje que llevo en su viaje.

Por su parte Sasuke llevaba un haori crestada negro y hakama con franjas verticales; al ver a Sakura vestida de esa manera queda muy sorprendido, realmente Sakura era la mujer más bella.

La ceremonia Shinto o Shinzen se celebró en el edificio principal del santuario de la aldea. El sacerdote al ver a Sakura pudo jurar que era la novia más hermosa que jamás había visto; llevo a cabo un ritual de la purificación de la pareja antes de anunciar su matrimonio a los kami y buscar su bendición.

Sasuke y Sakura tenían que beber tres tazas de sake de diferentes tamaños en un ritual conocido como sansankudo. Después el pelinegro leyó los votos de la boda, entregándole los anillos que eran de sus padres, realmente le hubiese gustado que sus padres e Itachi estuvieran en ese momento importante en su vida, seguidamente la pareja hizo una ofrenda sagrada, sakaki.

En el santuario solo estaban algunos curiosos que pasaban por ahí y felicitaron a la pareja de recién casados, ya que por lo que pudieron ver no tenían ni un solo invitado; entre los curiosos estaba un camarógrafo que con gusto les tomo un par de fotografías a los recién casados, al principio Sasuke se negaba, pero finalmente Sakura lo convenció.

Después de la ceremonia, ambos se dirigían a descansar a los baños termales de la aldea para aprovechar los hermosos paisajes de la naturaleza.

Al llegar, ambos se fueron a las aguas termales, cada uno por su lado, pese a ya ser esposos, aun les costaba un acercamiento más íntimo. Luego salieron respectivamente con sus batas y se disponían a cenar.

 _-"Sasuke-kun, no te agradecí por el kimono, es muy hermoso, gracias"_

 _-"Aquel día que te entregue tu nuevo traje ninja, ya tenía nuestras vestimentas para este día, por eso me demore en regresar"_

Sakura se sorprendió _"Sasuke-kun, enserio, es un muy bonito detalle"_ , añadió sorprendida.

-" _Hmp_ ", fue todo lo que respondió el pelinegro, empezaron a cenar, de hecho la cena no era un banquete apropiado para la ocasión pero los platillos eran muy deliciosos, cada uno disfrutaba la cena.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, sabían que en breves momentos llegaría "su noche de bodas", de hecho Sasuke no demostraba su nerviosismo, pero Sakura era un caso diferente.

-"Estaba muy rica la cena, gracias Sasuke-kun por tantas sorpresas"

 _-"Hmp, no te preocupes"_

 _-"Ha sido un día muy agitado y divertido a la vez, creo que es hora de dormir",_ dijo Sakura e inmediatamente se sonrojo por el significado que tomaban sus palabras.

Sasuke la miro y sonrió de lado.

 _-"Huh, ¿de qué te ríes Sasuke-kun?_

 _-"No es nada, tienes razón, vayamos a dormir"_

Ambos se dirigieron al único futon de la habitación, aunque era uno matrimonial lo suficientemente espaciosa para ambos, estaban nerviosos; se recostaron uno al lado del otro y claramente podían escuchar sus respiraciones, después de un gran silencio, Sasuke hablo.

 _-"Sakura, gracias"_

 _-"Sasuke-kun…"_

 _-"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, gracias a ti puedo ver nuevamente lo que es el amor, después de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad…te amo"_

Sakura se sentó y miro a Sasuke con los ojos llorosos, en un impulso se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro y lo abrazo.

-" _Soy muy feliz, te amo Sasuke-kun_ "

Sasuke le acaricio la cabeza con su único brazo, él también era muy feliz.

-"Bien Sakura Uchiha, creo que estaba cansada y quería descansar", le dijo con una sonrisa de media lado.

Sakura se sonrojo por como el pelinegro la había llamado, era cierto ahora ella era una Uchiha y también por lo de descansar, la ojijade estaba hirviendo; Sasuke sonreía al verla; se acomodaron en la cama viéndose el uno al otro; de hecho ambos sabían que es lo que venía a continuación, pero no tenían idea de cuál era la manera exacta, era un momento especial; Sasuke se acercó lentamente y reposo un torpe besos en los labios de la pelirrosa, a lo que ella fue correspondiendo de a pocos, la noche recién empezaba, continuaron fundiéndose en su beso mientras se abrigaban con la sabana.

 **¿Desean lemon? Pueden dejarme rewiev si les gusto n.n**

 **Nos leemos Kim Juvia (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo la continuación! Lamento no actualizar pronto :(**

 **Gracias por los rewievs :'3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Sin mas los invito a leer (:**

 **Capitulo IV:**

Los días siguieron pasando con normalidad, la ahora pareja de esposos continuaban en su viaje-misión; quizá les hubiera gustado tener una luna de miel _normal_ como lo tuvo Naruto, pero no podían alejarse de su deber, al fin de cuentas estaban en un "viaje".

Sakura no se quejaba de como transcurrían las cosas, de hecho últimamente estaba todo tan pacifico, de los lugares en que estaban solo tenían que informar cómo iba la situación y mandársela al Hokage mediante el halcón de Sasuke.

Durante el viaje habían escuchado de una pequeña aldea donde crecía cierta planta medicinal que no era muy común y servía como analgésico; así que decidieron dirigirse hacia allá, además de descansar un poco por estar días enteros caminando y durmiendo a la intemperie. Como estaban cerca del lugar, llegaron rápidamente y se sorprendieron mucho, porque en efecto la aldea era muy pequeña, ahí todos los vecinos se conocían y lo más sorprendente es que el lugar estaba repleto de todo tipo de plantas, no solo medicinales; era como si la pequeña aldea estuviera dentro de un invernadero.

Sasuke perdió de vista a la pelirrosa y la llamaba por su nombre para poder localizarla.

 _-"Tranquilo joven, aquí nadie se pierde, la bella dama está ahí"_ – le dijo una señora mayor señalándole hacia una plantación de plantas medicinales rodeadas de flores de cerezo.

 _-"Hmp, gracias"_ – fue la típica respuesta de Sasuke. Al ver a Sakura era como ver a una niña con juguetes nuevos, de hecho la ojijade estaba en su paraíso, los ojos le brillaban al ver la variedad de plantas que así nomás no se veían en Konoha, a tal punto que perdió la noción del tiempo.

-" _Sakura" "Sakura" "¡Sakura!"_

-" _Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun, que paso?"_

 _-"Te he estado llamando hace buen rato"_

 _-"Eh?"_ – Sakura cayó en cuenta que el sol se estaba poniendo, había estado tan metida en las plantas que olvido todo por completo. – _"Lo siento Sasuke-kun"_ dijo apenada.

 _-"Hmp, vámonos, mañana puedes seguir viendo, encontré un lugar donde pasar la noche"_

-"S-si"- Sakura olvido hasta hacer los preparativos para la cena, que clase de esposa era, no estaba a la altura de Sasuke.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa de madera. –" _Esta es una posada aunque no lo parezca"_ \- hablo el pelinegro.

 _-"Bienvenidos jóvenes, adelante, esta es una posada pequeña porque no suele haber muchos viajeros por acá y ustedes son los únicos, la cena está servida"_

 _-"Bien, gracias"_

 _-"Sasuke-kun, me hubieras avisado para ayudarte a encontrar el lugar"_ – decía la ojijade mientras se dirigían al comedor.

 _-"Hmp, estabas en tu propio mundo, además el lugar es pequeño"_ – hablo con una sonrisa de media lado.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo y se acomodó para cenar, la comida se veía muy apetitosa; ambos lo disfrutaban en silencio que no era nada incómodo.

Acabando la cena, se dirigieron al dormitorio, era pequeño con un futón matrimonial en medio, tenía un velador cerca de la ventana, no era gran cosa pero era muy cómodo.

Una vez acomodados en el futón, Sakura mirando hacia el techo comienza a cuestionarse que no es una buena esposa.

 _-"Sasuke-kun, lo siento"_

 _\- "Hmp"_

 _-"Hiciste todos los preparativos hoy"_

 _-"Eres una molestia"_

 _-"Sasuke-kun"_

 _-"Hmp"_ – volvió a decir con una media sonrisa – " _Ya te dije que eres mi molestia"._

Sakura se levanta sentándose y mirando hacia Sasuke sin pensarlo se avienta dándole un abrazo. –" _Gracias Sasuke-kun"._

El pelinegro se sorprende y está un buen rato siendo abrazado por la ojijade, poco a poco lleva su única mano hacia la cabellera rosa, la separa un poco y le da un beso, este acto fue uno instintivo de parte del portador del sharingan que también se sorprendió por lo que hacía.

Sakura sonrojada correspondió el beso torpemente, aunque ya estaban casados, no andaban besándose a cada momento; era obvio que ambos no tenían idea alguna del tema, los libros de anatomía no ayudaban mucho; la torpe mano de Sasuke comenzó a bajar por el torso de la pelirrosa de esa manera aun inseguros se dejaron llevar por la pasión de la noche, una noche que de hecho no lo olvidarían y quedaría grabado en sus memorias.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana despertando al pelinegro quien se giró para ver a su acompañante, estaba sonrojado recordando la noche anterior, pero nadie lo veía así que estaba a salvo. Se levantó sigilosamente para no despertar a Sakura y fue a darse un baño y buscar el desayuno.

La ojijade al despertar se sobresaltó y estaba más roja que los propios tomates, sintió que abrían la puerta del dormitorio y se cubrió con la sabana para ocultar su sonrojo.

 _-"Despertaste, acabo de pedir el desayuno"_

 _-"B-buenos días S-sasuke-kun"_

 _-"Puedes tomar un baño"_

 _-"S-Si"-_ pero no podía o no quería cambiarse con Sasuke delante de ella – _"Sasuke-kun, podrias por favor salir de la habitación para cambiarme"_

 _-"Hmp, s-sí, te espero en el comedor"_ –dijo un sorprendido Sasuke, ni el mismo entendía lo que le pasaba.

Ya sola en la habitación, Sakura recordó lo que leyó en algún libro de la biblioteca de Konoha acerca de lo que sucedía después del acto en las mujeres, nunca creyó que le serviría en ese momento.

Ya en el comedor, ambos desayunaban en silencio.

 _-"Sakura, iré a explorar los alrededores, vienes?"_

 _-"Y-yo ire a ver las plantas que no vi ayer, no te preocupes Sasuke-kun"_

 _\- "Hmp"_

Y siguieron comiendo; una vez acabado Sasuke se fue a explorar y Sakura se fue hacia otro lado, no es que no quería estar con el pelinegro, era que estaba avergonzada.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, a la hora del almuerzo estaban nuevamente juntos en el comedor, pero después cada uno se fue por su lado hasta la hora de la cena.

Por una parte Sakura estaba maravillada por la diversidad de plantas que podía usar o llevarse durante su viaje, pero también quería estar cerca de su Sasuke-kun.

Después de la cena, ya en el dormitorio, comenzaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el día, ya que durante el almuerzo no pudieron hablar mucho.

 _-"Sakura, ¿pasa algo?"_

 _-"Eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices?"- respondió mirando hacia el techo._

 _-"Cuando te hablo, no me miras a los ojos…"_

 _-"N-no pasa nada, descuida Sasuke-kun"_

 _-"Hmp…Sakura, lo siento si te incomode"_

Ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando _– "Lo siento yo"_

 _-"Hmp, ¿por qué?_

 _-"Porque soy una molestia"_ \- lo dijo sonriendo.

El azabache le dio un poke, ese que transmitía sus sentimientos y la abrazo, esa noche y algunas otras noches más fueron testigos de su amor y pasión.

Unas semanas después se despidieron de la posadera que gentilmente les había atendido, el lugar era muy pacifico, de hecho un buen lugar para vivir, pero ellos no estaban en un viaje de placer así que debía continuar.

El ritmo de viaje era el mismo de siempre, si tenían suerte podían dormir sobre algo cómodo, sino lo hacían en la intemperie, debían llegar hacia su siguiente destino; a Sakura le parecía algo extraño que estuviera tan exhausta muy rápido, ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que abandonaron la pequeña aldea de plantas y comenzaba a notar fatiga y ciertas veces una ligera _fiebre,_ ella era una ninja médico y trataba de descartar las posibles enfermedades que podía padecer.

Un día mientras caminaban por el bosque, Sasuke vio en cámara lenta como Sakura quien caminaba a su lado, se desvanecía y gracias a los buenos reflejos del pelinegro, evito que la ojijade se estampara contra el suelo.

La recostó en un árbol cercano – _"Sakura, Sakura despierta"_

 _-"Sasuke-kun ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?"_

 _-"Al parecer te desmayaste, estas bien"_

 _-"Eh? Sasuke-kun, últimamente me he sentido muy exhausta…"_

 _-"Quizá debemos disminuir el ritmo de viaje"_

 _-"No quiero ser una molestia en tu viaje"_

 _-"Hmp, acampemos por hoy y descansa, yo me encargare de buscar comida"_

 _-"Pero…"_

 _-"Eres un ninja médico y trajiste varias hierbas de esa aldea, algo encontraras para recuperarte, mientras descansa"_

 _-"Si_ "- y vio como el azabache desaparecía de su vista.

Sakura saco su libreta de notas, donde registraba algunos diagnósticos y los fármacos para contrarrestar estos, Estaba descartando cada uno y se estaba quedando sin ideas hasta que algo le cruzo por la cabeza, volvió a revisar sus síntomas y todo coincidía, se fijó la última fecha de su periodo y fue hace dos meses y un poco más aproximadamente; ella no tenía ni una _enfermedad._

Sasuke llego nuevamente y la vio mirando su cuaderno en manos. La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de su presencia y se sonrojo.

 _-"Sasuke-kun, estaba revisando todo y no tengo ni una enfermedad"_

 _-"¿así?_ – y poso su mano en su frente sobresaltándose porque estaba caliente- _¿no estas con fiebre?"_

 _-"Sasuke-kun, si los cálculos que he hecho son correctos y como todo coincide, no estoy enferma"_

 _-…_

 _-"Estoy embarazada"_ \- hablo una apenada Sakura.

 **¿Rewievs? son gratis /**

 **El siguiente cap, creo sera el ultimo, lo actualizare pronto, lo prometo :')**

 **Nos leemos, Kim Juvia (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se que no tengo perdón, estuve inactiva mucho tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas por lo que no podía subir el capitulo; acá les traigo el capitulo final, espero lo disfruten mucho como yo al escribirlo :')**

 **CAPITULO FINAL**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquella confesión de Sakura; el azabache no podía negar que se encontraba feliz pero a la vez también sentía miedo, se preocupaba mucho aunque no lo dijese en voz alta pero se reflejaba en las expresiones de su rostro y la pelirrosada sabia interpretar muy bien sus facciones.

Estaban muy lejos de Konoha siguiendo la investigación de su viaje, el vientre abultado de Sakura era ya notorio; durante los últimos días de viaje la ojiverde había sentido ciertas molestias pero nada que ella no pueda controlar y no quería causar molestias a Sasuke; pero inesperadamente mientras caminaban hacia una laguna para poder almorzar Sakura sintió un dolor fuerte y cayo de rodillas; el pelinegro al observarla se estremeció, no sabía qué hacer, él no era un ninja medico; por instinto la cargo y la sentó cerca de un árbol.

 _-"¿Estas bien?_ – Sasuke se cuestionó a sí mismo, era obvio que la ojiverde no estaba bien pero no sabía ni que preguntar.

 _-"Ya va a pasar_ "

 _-"¿No es la primera vez que sientes esos dolores repentinos verdad?"_ \- le dijo clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes de la chica.

 _-"No…"_ – respondió en tono bajo.

 _-"Y ¿Qué esperabas para decírmelo?_

 _-"Ya paso Sasuke-kun"_

 _-"Volvamos a Konoha"_

 _-"Pero, estamos lejos, además la investigación…"_ – no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sasuke la interrumpió.

 _-"Lo importante es que estés bien y también nuestro hijo"_

Sakura se quedó incapaz de articular palabra alguna, realmente era Sasuke el que dijo eso.

Esa misma tarde después de almorzar, se dirigían rumbo a la aldea de la hoja; de vez en cuando Sakura refutaba que no era necesario, pero el pelinegro temía que le pasara algo, después de todo ella era la luz en su oscura vida y además le daba un regalo que el jamás se creyó digno; por lo que se negaba a la petición de la pelirrosa.

Eran conscientes de que el viaje de regreso sería muy largo, pero aún continuaban haciendo paradas en sitios estratégicos y apurando el paso sin esforzarse demasiado. El azabache quería llegar pronto para asegurar el bienestar de su única familia, si algo les pasaba él estaba seguro que no sería capaz de salir de la oscuridad donde entraría nuevamente.

Sakura tenía aproximadamente ocho meses de gestación y los dolores que sentía eran muy seguidos, ya no cedían a los calmantes que ella preparaba, ella sentía que el cualquier momento nacería su niño o niña.

Para poder llegar a Konoha, el camino más rápido era atravesando la aldea del sonido, mientras caminaban por aquellas áreas, Sakura se retorció de dolor, se desvaneció y empalideció, el azabache sabía que aún faltaba para llegar a Konoha, pero que podía hacer si Sakura se encontraba en ese estado. De pronto recordó a sus amigos que seguían en el sonido, con su halcón le fue fácil encontrar su escondite.

Al llegar al lugar con Sakura en brazos, reconoció que el recinto mantenía su antigua infraestructura pero no tuvo más tiempo para apreciar; se apareció Karin que no se sorprendió de verlos juntos, había recibido el mensaje del halcón y sabía que aquello era una emergencia.

Indico a Sasuke que la siguiera hasta un cuarto amplio donde este recostó a la pelirrosa en una cama, Sakura aún seguía inconsciente.

 _-"Vaya Sasuke, cuanto tiempo"_

 _-"Hmp.."_

 _-"Vamos, sigues hablando en monosílabos ¿así te soporta la cabeza de chicle?_

 _-"Karin…sálvala, a ella y a mi hijo"_ – le dijo Sasuke con una profunda preocupación en su voz; lo que la pelirroja entendió.

 _-"Ella estará bien, en cualquier momento entrara en trabajo de parto, por ahora hay que dejarla descansar"_ – decía mientras le controlaba los signos vitales y le administraba suero, veía que la pelirrosa recupera el color en su piel. En eso entra Suigetsu a la habitación y se sorprendió cuando vio a Sasuke ahí, miro a los ojos a Karin y su vista termino posándose en aquella chica tendida en la cama y sonrió con su típico gesto.

 _-"Esa chica sí que ha comido demasiado"_

Los presentes se quedaron mirándolo sin entender lo que decía y el peliceleste al ver que su broma no causo el efecto esperado se rectificó: _"Me refiero a que tiene un bulto grande a la altura de su estómago"_

Los siguientes comentarios tuvieron que esperar porque Sakura despertaba y al momento comenzó a quejarse de los dolores que las contracciones causaban; Karin se acercó hacia la muchacha y tras comprobar ciertas cosas dijo con voz fuerte _: "Necesito agua tibia, unos paños limpios; ella está entrando en trabajo de parto, muévanse"_

Al decir esto último los varones presentes reaccionaron y salieron de la habitación en busca de lo que le había pedido; Sasuke no podía creerlo dentro de poco seria padre de un niño o una niña, daba igual eso, seguía pensando mientras seguía a Suigetsu; al llegar con los recados a la habitación la pelirroja los recibió y les dijo que esperen afuera porque entorpecerían la labor y les cerró la puerta.

Fuera de la habitación Sasuke escuchaba los gritos de la pelirrosa y se sentía frustrado porque él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, para calmarle ese dolor sabiendo que la ojiverde estuvo siempre para él y maldijo por lo bajo.

Dentro de la habitación Sakura sentía que se desarmaría en cualquier momento los dolores eran insoportables, digamos que en una escala del uno al diez ella sentía por muy encima del rango establecido, pero debía ser fuerte por ella, por Sasuke y por su niño o niña.

-"Vamos cabeza de chicle relájate"

-"¿Cómo pretendes que me calme, tu no sientes el dolor…"

La pelirroja sonrió "Lo sé, tienes que ser fuerte, tu esposo está impaciente allá fuera"

Sakura cayó en cuenta de que era Karin quien la ayudaba "¿Por qué lo haces?"

Tras un suspiro la pelirroja respondió: "Porque nunca vi a Sasuke en ese estado…realmente eres su luz eh cabeza de chicle"

Y la ojiverde no pudo responder más, porque los dolores eran constantes y la dilatación llegaba a nueve.

-"Vamos Sakura, una vez más, ya está saliendo" "No te rindas"

Después de dos largas horas, la pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos recibió a su bebe, era una niña, una muy hermosa.

Karin salió de la habitación y al ver a Sasuke y Suigetsu fuera con sus rostros de incógnita, ella hablo: "Sasuke, tu familia te espera", a lo que el pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza y entro a la habitación; seguido a él iba Suigetsu y la pelirroja lo detuvo de su camisa "A donde crees que vas"

-"A saludar a la cabeza de chicle y su bebe"

-"Déjalos, necesitan intimidad de familia"

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste si a ti te gusta…." – y no termino de hablar porque la muchacha le interrumpió.

-"Estoy feliz por él y no, no me gusta, siento un aprecio por ellos en realidad" termino diciendo con una sonrisa, "Ahora vámonos, necesito que me ayudes con algo" lo jalaba por el pasillo mientras sostenía un recipiente con algo negro en forma de una cuerda dentro.

Dentro de la habitación Sasuke observaba a las dos personas más importantes de su vida con un brillo en los ojos.

-"Es una niña Sasuke-kun"

-"Lo sé, es hermosa"

-"Tiene tus ojos y tu cabello"

-"Gracias Sakura", le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su esposa.

La ojijade enrojecida le pregunto por el nombre…"Creo que Sarada está bien", respondió el azabache recordando que durante su estancia en aquella aldea llena de plantas, había una que llamo su atención, era una planta muy fina y hermosa que se encontraba cerca del árbol de cerezo.

Sakura sabía el porqué del nombre y accedió con una sonrisa "Sarada Uchiha"

Pasados dos días, la recién formada familia se despedía de Karin y Suigetsu, agradeciéndoles por todo y que se pasaran por la villa para que los visiten.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea ambos estaban muy felices, se dirigieron hacia el departamento ubicado en el barrio Uchiha para poder instalarse cómodamente y dar las buenas noticias a sus amigos y familiares de la pelirrosa.

Sakura era la mujer más feliz del mundo, después de mucho tiempo tenía su familia con el único hombre que siempre amo y tenían una hija.

Sasuke no tenía palabras para explicar su felicidad, bueno nunco tuvo muchas palabras para expresarse en realidad, pero el verdaderamente era feliz, tras su pasado oscuro, la luz lo bendecía y decidió que haría todo por ellas y para ellas, las mujeres más importantes de su vida, si su su madre estuviera viva seguramente estaría ahí preparando una celebración, al Uchiha le brillaban los ojos.

Eran la familia Uchiha, formada por Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada.

 **¿Rrewievs? (':**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir al final de la historia, si desean alguna otra historia pueden escribirme.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, Kim Juvia (:**


End file.
